Question: Simplify the expression. $-5y(-y-6)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5y}$ $ = ({-5y} \times -y) + ({-5y} \times -6)$ $ = (5y^{2}) + (30y)$ $ = 5y^{2} + 30y$